Autogyros have been known since 1923; however, one has not yet been produced that reaches the full potential of the machine. This invention is a move in the direction of extracting the full potential of such an aircraft. Speed, simplicity, reliability, controllability, weight reduction, balance, engine cooling, lowered center of gravity, and visibility are objects of this invention.